


Daddy Dearest

by thelonelywriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel, Castiel in Panties, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Panty Kink, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Dean, Twink Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 12:47:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4787756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonelywriter/pseuds/thelonelywriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean sat on his couch, slightly nervous once he heard a knock on the door that had his heart beating fast. He got up from the couch, quickly walking over to the door and letting Castiel slip in as though he were never even outside. But that was the point, to not get caught. Because if the eighteen year old still living with his conservative parents the summer before he went off to college was caught on the doorstep of some man in his late twenties, he'd be screwed. They both would.</p>
<p>Dean's nerves relaxed immensely once Castiel grinned that gorgeous, toothy grin of his and jumped up into Dean's arms, wrapping his thighs around Dean's waist, and hugging him tight. "Dean," Castiel simply sighed. "I missed you so much. I have all this work to do before college and I'm so sorry," he began, but Dean cut him off as he walked back over to the couch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy Dearest

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wanted to write another daddy kink fic (I apologize to those of you whom hate this kink) so this happened, and yeup.

Dean sat on his couch, slightly nervous once he heard a knock on the door that had his heart beating fast. He got up from the couch, quickly walking over to the door and letting Castiel slip in as though he were never even outside. But that was the point, to not get caught. Because if the eighteen year old still living with his conservative parents the summer before he went off to college was caught on the doorstep of some man in his late twenties, he'd be screwed. They both would.

Dean's nerves relaxed immensely once Castiel grinned that gorgeous, toothy grin of his and jumped up into Dean's arms, wrapping his thighs around Dean's waist, and hugging him tight. "Dean," Castiel simply sighed. "I missed you so much. I have all this work to do before college and I'm so sorry," he began, but Dean cut him off as he walked back over to the couch.

"Hey, hush, angel. It's alright," he reassured as he sat back on the couch, and Castiel shifted in his lap. "As long as I get to see my baby boy," Dean said kindly with a smile, and Castiel blushed a little at the quick segway into the little roleplay they would get going sometimes when they were together. He leaned forward to give Dean a chaste kiss, and stayed there for a moment, taking in the feeling of Dean's lips against his own, a feeling he always missed when he was away from Dean. He pulled away slightly, brushing his cheek with Dean's as he moved downward, kissing softly over his neck.

"I missed you, Daddy, I missed you a lot," he murmured into Dean's skin. Dean brought a hand up, letting it smooth over the curve of Castiel's back. 

Castiel was lithe and toned, like a runner with a smooth expanse of fair skin that Dean could never get enough of no matter how much he licked and sucked and bit and kissed. He wasn't skinny, he was thin, and he wasn't lanky, he was perfect. He was perfect.

“Mmm, I missed you too, baby,” Dean replied, bringing another hand up to smooth over Castiel’s back. Castiel let out a soft purr at the comfort and warmth Dean offered. Dean was like no one else Castiel had met before, and he loved it, the way Dean was, the certain traits he carried, they were some of the nicest of things about him.

Castiel started nipping and sucking gently, nuzzling his head into the crook of Dean's neck. "I had a lot of time to think," he stated softly. Dean simply hummed in response. "I liked thinking about you," he said quietly, shifting in Dean's lap, looking down at him with wide, innocent eyes. Dean gave a little inquisitive smile, moving his hands down further and further until they were cupping Castiel's ass.

"When would you think about me?" Dean asked, and Castiel held eye contact with him that was all fiery and daring of Dean to do something.

"When I was touching myself," Castiel muttered back, and Dean gripped him just a tad tighter as he felt his dick growing hard beneath his jeans and boxers. Dean bit his lip, running his hands along the outside of Castiel's thighs, causing Castiel to open his legs just a little bit more. "Missed how you touched me, Daddy," Castiel said softly as Dean's hands ran along his inner thighs heading straight for his crotch where there was a growing bulge. 

"Don't worry baby, Daddy will touch you just how you like," Dean reassured as one hand came up to palm Cas through his jeans. Castiel immediately bucked into the touch, hands clenching where they sat on Dean's shoulders, a soft moan escaping his lips. Dean watched him, his eyes fluttering shut as his hips rocked into the touch. Then, Dean pulled away his hand, and Castiel's eyes flew open as a pout grew on his face. Dean grabbed Castiel's ass, pulling him forward so their crotches met, and that pout was wiped right off of Cas' face.

"Daddy," Castiel simply breathed out as he ground down into Dean, wrapping his arms around Dean's neck. "Ah," he said in a breathy tone as he rocked his hips downwards, his head falling between his shoulders. Dean shifted forward, kissing over Castiel’s neck, nipping at all the sensitive spots that he could read like a map now. 

Castiel was rocking nearly his whole body into it by now, and Dean could feel him growing harder and harder beneath his jeans. Dean took the opportunity to come up to Castiel’s ear, nipping it gently. “Are you wearing them?” he asked, and his voice was already a low grumble beginning to fill with lust. Castiel nodded.

“Wore them all day,” he told Dean, who groaned. 

“I bet you liked it too, liked knowing that no one could see them, that they’re just for Daddy,” Dean supposed, and Castiel’s hips moved in a desperate pace as he nodded harshly.

“Yes, Daddy,” he groaned out, and Dean smiled.

“You wanna show Daddy?” Dean whispered, and Castiel stilled his hips slightly, looking up at Dean almost in wonderment.

“C- Can I?” he asked carefully with wide eyes, and Dean bit his lip thinking of just how good Castiel was with playing this whole role, how Dean was so fucking glad that he had found Cas for not only that reason but for so many others too.

Dean toyed with the hem of Castiel’s shirt, looking down at him. “Why don’t we get this off first, yeah?” Dean asked, and Castiel nodded eagerly, letting Dean pull the shirt off over his head. Once he had done so, Castiel sat back, letting Dean take in the soft skin covering his frame. “So beautiful for me, Cas,” Dean murmured, trailing a hand along the warmth of his side. Castiel blushed a little, looking down with a soft smile. 

“Thank you, Daddy,” he responded quietly, and Dean patted his hip. 

“Now go on, you can show Daddy,” Dean encouraged, letting Castiel slip off of his lap. Castiel took in a breath of air before he slowly undid the button and zipper to his jeans, letting them fall to the ground and pool around his ankles before he stepped out of them, toeing off his shoes and socks too. Dean groaned softly, and Castiel smiled as he watched Dean take in the sight of the white, lacy panties that sat low on his hips, and barely covered his aching erection. 

“Do you like them, Daddy?” Castiel asked hopefully. “I thought you would, picked them out just for you,” Castiel told Dean proudly, and Dean brought Castiel closer, rubbing his thumbs in circles over his hipbones. 

“Oh, angel, you look perfect,” Dean sighed, and Castiel beamed at the praise. Dean hooked one thumb in the edge, feeling over the soft lace before slipping it out, looking up at Castiel with a sly grin, grasping his waist lightly. “Why don’t we get you in the bedroom?” Dean asked, standing up from the couch when Castiel nodded aggressively. “C’mere,” he said, opening his arms to let Castiel jump up into them with a wide smile. Dean kissed the side of his head affectionately, and Castiel let out another soft purr as the two made their way to the bedroom.

Dean gently put Castiel down on the bed, and Castiel scooted further onto it, right into the middle where he was practically on display for Dean. Dean just stood back and watched for a moment, watched the way Castiel’s chest rose and fell, watched the way his eyes were already half lidded and the way his tongue peeked out every once in a while to lick his lips. “Daddy,” Castiel whined, interrupting Dean’s train of thought. Castiel looked up at Dean expectantly, and Dean simply grinned.

“You want it bad, don’t you, baby?” Dean cooed, and Castiel nodded. Dean crawled up on the bed with Castiel, who eagerly sat up, watching Dean’s every move. “You’ve been such a good boy wearing those panties for Daddy,” Dean murmured as he moved forward and sucked a mark on Castiel’s collarbone. Castiel sighed, and relaxed into it. “You’re gonna get your reward, but you have to earn it first,” Dean explained, and Castiel nodded languidly, only half listening to what Dean was saying, simply feeling his scruff rubbing against him, the intoxicating smell of him that was like warm days and sunshine.

“Yes, Daddy,” Castiel responded, and Dean breathed out hotly against Castiel’s neck, sending shivers down his spine.

“You wanna suck Daddy off, be a real good boy so you can get your reward?” Castiel groaned, feeling his dick twitch beneath his panties. Blowing Dean was, admittedly, one of his favorite things to do. He loved the feel, the weight of Dean in his mouth, on his tongue. He loved the way Dean talked to him, gripped his hair tight and praised him. It was all too good.

“Yes, yes, please, Daddy,” Castiel replied, looking at Dean with wide eyes filled with hope and excitement. Dean chuckled a bit bringing Castiel in for a kiss that was savored before Dean pulled slightly away, kissing Castiel on the cheek.

“Go get on your knees for me, sweetheart,” Dean ordered, and Castiel immediately clambered off the bed, sinking to his knees. Dean slid easily off the bed, walking the few steps over to Castiel, who looked up eagerly. Dean stroked a hand over the side of Castiel’s face, and Castiel’s eyes fluttered shut as he leaned into the touch. Dean smiled softly at it before he was back to the whole point of Cas looking all pretty on his knees, and began to unzip his zipper.

“Can I do it, Daddy?” Castiel asked quickly, and Dean grinned widely, taking his hand away from his zipper.

“Yeah, you can do it tonight, angel,” Dean told Castiel, who smiled wide.

“Thank you, Daddy,” Castiel sighed as he moved his hand upwards, fingers skillfully undoing the button and zipper on Dean’s jeans. He pulled down his boxers and jeans just below Dean’s hip bones before he reached a hand in, and pulled out Dean’s dick, stroking it once slowly, relishing in the shiver it sent through Dean. He stroked Dean slow and steady a couple of times, watching beads of precome leak out, ones that he went after with his tongue, flicking it over the head of Dean’s cock and tasting the saltiness that he recognized as Dean, a taste that he loved.

Castiel slipped onto the head of Dean’s cock, letting his tongue tease the slit in the way he knew Dean liked, curl and circle around the smooth skin, and suckle hard before pulling off only to give it little kitten licks, and to wrap his hand around the base of Dean’s cock, stroking languidly before slipping back on.

This time Castiel went deeper, and he felt one of Dean’s hands, a lot stronger, still bigger than his, come up and smooth over the already messy mop of dark hair on his head. Castiel, who was eager to please, ran his tongue flat against the underside of Dean's cock, listening to Dean moan softly above him as Castiel sucked hard. "That's it, angel," Dean encouraged, stroking his hand through Castiel's hair. Castiel hummed, slipping on further as he looked up at Dean with wide eyes. Dean looked down with a little smirk. "You like being on your knees for Daddy, don't you?" Dean questioned, and Castiel hummed loudly, nodding as best he could. "Daddy's best cocksucker, aren't you, sweetheart?" he cooed, and Castiel's eyes fluttered shut as he let the head of Dean's cock bump the back of his throat. Castiel moaned around Dean's dick as he felt Dean grasp Castiel's hair tightly, but not too tight, just the right amount so that Castiel slid all the way onto Dean's cock, nose brushing Dean's lower belly.

Dean took a deep breath, letting Cas just sit there for a moment before half lidded blue eyes appeared below him, and Dean grinned. Castiel brought his hands up to either of Dean's hips, and pulled Dean forward just the slightest. Dean knew the gesture, one they had established earlier in their relationship. "Want me to fuck your face?" Dean asked, though he knew, even before Castiel gave the best nod he could give, the answer.

Dean pulled out, thrusting forward, his hand still entangled in Castiel's dark hair. Castiel moaned softly, letting Dean thrust into him, letting his fingers dig into the sides of Dean hips. Castiel reveled in every groan and moan that fell from Dean's lips as he listened to Dean, who was panting heavily, his eyes nearly rolling back into his head at the warmth and wetness and welcoming feel that Castiel's mouth gave him. It was all too good, Cas, down on his knees, mouth open and inviting, letting Dean thrust every inch into him.

Castiel just took it, swirling his tongue and sucking when he could until Dean gripped his hair even tighter, and Castiel knew that Dean was getting close. So Castiel looked up, cataloguing Dean's expressions as he hummed loudly and flicked his tongue in just the right places right before Dean came with a groan, Cas' name hidden underneath his breath as Cas swallowed every last drop, and Dean panted, leaning against Castiel, who pulled off, and looked up at Dean expectantly.

Dean caught his breath before looking down at Cas. He tucked himself back into his jeans before a grin grew on his face. "Did I do good?" Castiel asked quietly, and even though they both knew the answer, Dean hauled Cas up, and brought him in for a kiss.

"Angel, you were perfect," he told Castiel, who beamed at the praise. "Now go sit up on the bed for me," Dean ordered in a kind tone, kissing Castiel once more. 

Castiel did so eagerly, clambering over to the bed, hopping up onto it, and watching Dean follow suit. Dean smiled softly, pulling Castiel into his arms. "You've been a good boy today," Dean murmured, kissing down Castiel's neck.

"Thank you, Daddy," Castiel sighed in response as Dean began to nip and suck more bruises into Castiel's skin. Dean coaxed Cas to lay back down on the bed, running his hands along Castiel's sides as Cas stretched out all his limbs with a little smirk, knowing that Dean loved it. Dean grinned back at him, straddling him.

"You like showing off for Daddy, don't you, baby?" Dean cooed, and Castiel bit his lip, nodding. Dean leaned down, mouthing hotly over Dean's jaw. "You make Daddy so hard when you do, sweetheart," Dean whispered, and Castiel shivered as Dean rocked his hips down onto Cas' aching erection.

A breathless noise escaped Castiel's lips as Dean took his time gently tracing his fingers and hands over the planes of Castiel's body. Dean moved downwards, sucked marks and bruises into Castiel's skin as Castiel laid back, eyes closed, breathing slightly heavy as he felt the warmth that Dean emanated run through him. Dean kissed over every bruise, sucked and bit, licking at the juts of Castiel's hip bones that stood out.

Dean came back up, much to Castiel's disappointment, but then brushed a thumb over one sensitive nipple, earning a buck up of Castiel's hips. Dean smiled before leaning forward to take one in his mouth. "Daddy!" Cas gasped as Dean bit down gently on the hardened nub, swirling his tongue all around it. Sparks of pleasure ran through Castiel as he felt Dean's hot mouth and skilled tongue work over him, his hand tweaking and pinching the other nipple as Dean continued.

When Dean pulled away, he looked down at Cas, who looked a mess, hair mussed and chest and cheeks tinted pink. "You look so beautiful like this," Dean murmured, his thumb tracing over Castiel's bottom lip. 

"Daddy, please," Castiel panted in a reedy tone. Dean raised his eyebrows, looking down at Cas.

"Please what?" Dean questioned, and Castiel sighed.

"Please fuck me, Daddy," Castiel pleaded, and Dean could already feel himself growing hard again. Dean rolled off of Castiel before patting his him.

"Get on all fours and bow for me, angel," Dean instructed, and Castiel scrambled to do so. Dean slid off the bed for a moment, going to grab the bottle of lube before returning to Cas, who was filled with anticipation.

Dean set the lube aside for the moment, instead, pushing Castiel's panties to the side, and licking a long, broad stripe over his entrance. "Daddy!" Castiel gasped for the second time that day, his hips shooting backwards and into the sensation. 

"Just relax," Dean soothed, running a hand along Castiel's thigh. Cas took a shaky breath as Dean returned, lapping and licking until Castiel was clutching the sheets with white knuckles. 

"Ah, ah, Daddy, please, more," Castiel panted, his hips greedily thrusting backwards as Dean's tongue peeked in. Dean followed Castiel's want, thrusting his tongue in deeper only to slip out and lick across his rim slowly before diving back in.

Eventually, once Castiel's moans and pleas filled the room ten times over, Dean pulled away to grab the lube, Castiel whining at the loss of wet heat behind him. "I know, baby, but just be patient," Dean told Castiel, who huffed a breath of air. Dean quickly slicked up one finger, then pressed it to Castiel's rim where it slid in with ease. Castiel sighed softly as Dean worked his finger in and out, and Castiel simply waited.

“Are you going to fuck me with my panties on, Daddy?” Castiel asked, all eager and innocent as though he didn’t have his greedy ass in the air taking Dean’s finger, and he wasn’t calling Dean ‘Daddy,’ because they both got off on it.

“You’d like that, angel?” Dean asked as he slipped in a second finger, immediately searching out for Castiel’s prostate.

“Yes, Daddy, I, oh,” he trailed off, and, bingo, Dean had found just what he was looking for. Castiel began rocking his hips backwards onto Dean’s two fingers, indulging in every bit of pleasure that ran rampant through him with every pass of them. “Daddy, please, more,” he panted after a bit, and Dean smiled down at him, knowing how impatient Castiel could get when it came to this.

“You really like taking Daddy’s fingers, don’t you?” Dean asked Castiel, who nodded as best he could from where his head was on the mattress.

“I missed them when you were gone, I had to use my own instead,” Castiel began shakily as he ground his hips back onto Dean’s now three fingers. “But I got to think about you, thought about you when I fucked myself down on them. I imagined they were yours, Daddy,” Castiel choked out, and Dean swore under his breath, pressing a palm to his hardened cock. Castiel pretty much knew exactly how to push Dean’s buttons by now, and Dean could never tell if he hated it or loved it. 

“Mmm, and I missed that dirty little mouth of yours, baby,” Dean managed to reply as he thrusted his fingers in and out, letting Castiel move his hips back into them. But it didn’t take long before Castiel was speaking up again.

“Want you to fuck me now,” he stated breathlessly, and Dean grinned, pulling his fingers out, and slipping off the bed to begin throwing off his clothes.

“Uh uh, gotta ask Daddy nicely,” Dean cooed as he threw off his shirt. Castiel held back a groan.

“Please will you fuck me, Daddy?” Castiel asked, and Dean thought for a moment, then raised his eyebrows.

“Tell me how you want Daddy to fuck you,” Dean ordered, and Castiel gladly took the bait for that one. He shifted his position, looking at Dean with wide, puppy dog eyes, his ass still shamelessly in the air.

“I want you to fuck me hard, make me feel it for weeks. Fuck me rough, Daddy, please,” Castiel pleaded, and Dean smiled, unbuttoning his jeans and shoving them down along with his boxers so that he was completely naked, and Castiel drank in the sight eagerly, tongue peeking out to lick his lips as his eyes roamed Dean’s body.

“That’s my good boy,” Dean praised as he got back up on the bed after grabbing a condom from his bedside table drawer. “Now lie on your back for me,” he commanded, and Castiel did so immediately, already bringing his legs up to his chest before Dean had even opened the condom packet. He chuckled a little as he did so, glancing over at Cas. “Someone really wants it tonight,” Dean commented as he put the condom on, then squeezed a bit of lube onto himself. Castiel nodded eagerly, shutting his mouth and simply waiting for Dean to come over to him, which he did soon enough.

Dean sat between Castiel’s legs, smoothing his hands down the undersides of his thighs. “You ready, sweetheart?” Dean asked, and Castiel bit his lip, a knowing turn on for Dean, and nodded. Dean leaned forward, and kissed him chastely, only to pull slightly away, positioning himself just right so that he was sliding into Castiel with ease, and Castiel, who was about as bendy as a rubber band, hooked his legs over Dean’s shoulders.

Dean groaned immediately, letting his head fall to the side of Castiel’s. “Fuck me, Daddy,” Castiel whispered all innocently and sweetly, and, goddamn, if that was not enough to make Dean want to pound Cas’ ass into next week. Dean pulled out almost all the way before slamming back in, jostling Castiel forwards. Castiel gasped, his grip on Dean’s back tightening. Dean smirked, slamming in once again so that Castiel was chewing on his lip his eyes shut tight. “More,” Castiel breathed out after one of the few couple thrusts. Nipping at Castiel’s ear, Dean spoke.

“Anything for my baby boy,” he purred before setting a rhythm, one harsh and fast. 

Castiel’s hands smoothed down Dean’s back as he let out soft little moans, greedily grinding his hips back into Dean’s that were coming down with at the perfect pace for Castiel who was practically basking in the feeling of it. He hadn’t seen Dean in what had felt like ages, and, then, having him there felt good enough in itself. Having Dean’s dick pounding into him? Even better.

Dean gripped Castiel's hips harshly pulling them towards him as he thrust in brutally, just how he knew Castiel liked it. The air hung hot as Dean pressed messy kisses all along Castiel's bared neck. Then, Castiel yelped and moaned, and Dean knew what he had hit. "Daddy, ah, please, right there!" Castiel moaned loudly, his head falling back onto the pillow.

"Mmm, that's it baby, love it when you moan for me," Dean grit out, his hips moving steadily as Castiel clawed at his back. 

Dean always loved it when Cas was rough, when he scratched and bit and moaned, telling Dean just how good it felt to be his. The sight, the feeling of it always caused red hot arousal to flush through him as he watched Cas beneath him. Castiel always looked so pretty no matter what with his cheeks flushed pink and the bruises Dean left standing out against his skin all while his eyes fluttered shut, and his lips parted. The sight always made Dean thrust only harder, burying his face in Castiel's neck. "So fucking beautiful," he groaned, and Castiel's breathing hitched.

"D- Daddy," he moaned in response, his legs tightening around Dean.

"Shh, I got you sweetheart," Dean soothed, and Castiel whined, rearing up to capture Dean in a messy kiss that was frantic, all tongue and teeth, soft moans as Dean ran his hands all along the skin he could reach of Castiel. Castiel who could feel white hot pleasure running through him with every purposeful thrust Dean gave. And the friction on his cock from the smooth lace of the panties was enough to push him closer to the edge as Dean's thrusts slowly lost their rhythm, becoming all sloppy and desperate by then.

"Daddy, please, I need, I'm so close, please," Castiel whimpered, his hips grinding harshly against Dean's. Dean threaded his fingers through Castiel's hair, pulling just the right amount so that Cas was letting out little, 'ah, ah,'s that were so perfect Dean could barely stand it.

"I know, angel, I know, c'mon, you can do it, baby," Dean encouraged, and Castiel screwed his eyes shut, just letting himself feel the aching pleasure that was uncoiling itself inside of him. And he waited for that perfect thrust, that one that had his eyes shooting open, a loud moan falling from his lips as he came harder than he had in awhile.

Castiel tensed, but soon went boneless with a sigh, pliable in Dean's arms. Dean moaned at the sight, feeling his own arousal burst soon after as he came inside of Cas with a low groan.

Dean pulled out, collapsing along with Castiel, their limbs tangling together. Dean panted as Castiel sighed, relaxing against the pillows. "That was really, really fucking good," Dean commented after a comfortable silence. Castiel laughed, hauling Dean up for a kiss.

"Mmm, I agree," he murmured back, brushing his nose with Dean's. Dean smiled, running his hand through Castiel's hair.

"I really did miss you you know," Dean said quietly, playing leisurely with a rogue piece of Castiel's hair. Castiel smiled back, leaning his forehead against Dean's. 

"I did too, Dean. I always miss you when I'm away," Castiel spoke reverently. Dean smiled, giving him a chaste kiss. When he pulled away, Castiel was looking him in the eye with fondness. "I love you, Dean, I really do," he whispered, and Dean smiled softly.

"I love you too, Cas."

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys thought!! Maybe you'd like to see more of this, maybe you'd like me to veer in another direction, but give me your input!! Thank you so so much for reading and commenting and such, it is so very much appreciated!! Annnnd, you can find me on my tumblr [over here :)](http://ughcas.tumblr.com)


End file.
